The present invention is directed to a cam actuated valve assembly with manual and electric activation, and in particular a valve assembly for use in deflating multiple mattress bladders of a patient support.
Patient support mattresses used in care facilities may be constructed to include multiple bladders that are inflated with a fluid, such as air or a liquid, to provide compliant support to a patient positioned on the mattress. In certain conditions it is undesirable to have a patient on a compliant mattress, such as for example when a patient requires treatments in which it is required that the patient is rigidly supported. Thus, such patient support mattresses may be required to be deflated, and in particular that each of the bladders of the mattress be deflated. Patient support mattresses may also be deflated for removal or transportation of a patient.